one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Myers VS Leatherface
Michael Myers VS Leatherface '''is Wolverine-Man's Season 2 Finale and Halloween Special. It pits Michael Myers from the Halloween franchise against Leatherface from The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. Description It's time to wrap up this season with a horror fight. The slasher of Halloween versus the chainsaw-wielding cannibal of the Sawyer family. Who will survive and what will be left of them? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Michael Myers.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Leatherface.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''Haddonfield, Illinois It was another night in Haddonfield. And by "another night", I mean another normal night for the slasher of this place, '''Michael Myers. The psychopath of Halloween strolled down the sidewalk of the street, searching for another person so he could end his or her life. That was his favorite hobby. Heck, he even killed when he was six. He still remembered the pleasuring last screams of his sister, Judith Myers, as he stabbed her to her death. It was a nostalgic memory for him, like an adult playing a video game he hadn't played in decades. Eventually, he heard the sound of laughing children. He turned and saw a trio of two boys and a girl. The first boy was a werewolf, the second wolf was Frankenstein and the girl was Harley Quinn. Michael smiled from behind his mask. He knew the perfect trick to give them. He entered a house that he had across so he could replace the adult that would give the children candy. But to his surprise, when he entered, he saw the man laying on the ground... in pieces. The man's limbs and blood decorated the floor. Judging from the fact that this was how the man was murdered, the person who killed had to have used a chainsaw to do so. That's when it hit Michael. There was another serial killer on the loose. Michael was then snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of screaming children. He went outside and there was the man responsible for the man's death standing in front of the same children he had just saw... raising a chainsaw above his head! With a downward swing of the chainsaw, Leatherface '''sliced the first boy's entire head in half. As the boy dropped dead, he prepared to finish off the remaining kids as they screamed their heads off. Michael then got angry. He refused to share the sadistic title of "Psychopathic serial killer of Haddonfield". Just as Leatherface prepared to kill the remaining children, Michael ran up and stabbed him in the shoulder. Leatherface squealed in pain before staring Michael right in the eyes for the first time. Terror took his action as he punched Michael in the face. As Michael stepped back, he pulled the knife out of Leatherface's shoulder as it starting bleeding. Michael then turned toward the two kids, who was running the fuck out of there. He would finish them later. First he had to rid the planet of Leatherface. And man, were things about to get creepy. '''HAPPY HALLOWEEN! FIGHT! The two killers began to circle each other as Leatherface's chainsaw continued running, not once breaking eye contact. Then Leatherface charged with a squeal. Michael had no idea how terrifying the sight of a mentally unstable maniac charging toward you with a running chainsaw really was. He imagined being in the kids' position and how scared they were... and ended up rolling his eyes unsympathetically. After all, he was pure evil incarnate. But that didn't stop him from widening his eyes "Oh crap!" style as he narrowly dodged the chainsaw. He supposed he could take a few strikes of that chainsaw, but if he wasn't careful, he would end up decapitated and dead for sure. To say he needed to be careful and was in a terrifying position would be a big understatement. He tried to get close, but every time he approached, he was forced to back away due to the threat of being cut by that still running chainsaw. He then got an idea. His knife then flew through the air and pierced Leatherface's gut, resulting in another squeal of pain and the chainsaw being dropped to the floor. Seeing an opportunity, Michael started striking Leatherface's body with a series of punches. Soon, Leatherface began fighting back and the two ended up trading blows until Leatherface pulled out a mallet and struck Michael's abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. As Michael got down on his knees and clutched his gut, Leatheface picked up his chainsaw and swung it to slice Michael's head in half vertically, but Michael got down on his stomach in time. Leatherface "helped" Michael to his feet, then impaled his already damaged stomach with his chainsaw. Michael was really ''screwed now. He then spotted his knife which was still embedded in Leatherface's stomach and frantically pulled it out. He slashed Leatherface across the chest, sending the Texas chainsaw murderer stumbling back and clutching his wound with one hand while pulling his chainsaw out of Michael's body. Michael's stomach began to churn as he stood to his full height. This guy was quite possibly the most dangerous opponent he had ever faced in his entire killing career. To put it simply, he had to ''be the fuck careful. Michael began swinging his knife, slicing Leatherface's chest every time and earning satisfying squeals of agony. He then grabbed Leatherface's neck and gripped it tightly while impaling Leatherface's hand with his knife, making him drop the chainsaw again. When Leatherface pulled out his mallet to strike Michael again, he stepped back, causing Leatherface to strike the ground instead. Michael kicked Leatherface in the cranium before stabbing Leatherface in the side. As Leatherface turned to face Michael, his running chainsaw carved a huge slice into Michael. Leatherface twirled the chainsaw before raising it above his head. Leatherface was then caught off guard when Michael threw his knife at him. The knife pierced his arm, earning a squeal of pain and he dropped the chainsaw for the third time tonight. Leatherface pulled the knife out of his arm and threw it to the floor. He then heard his chainsaw revving up. He looked up and saw Michael holding the running chainsaw. He smirked. Now he wouldn't have to worry about being cut to pieces. Before Leatherface could react, Michael drove the chainsaw into his chest before yanking it out and swinging it at his neck. He then hit Leatherface with the end of the chainsaw, then impaled him in the chest, breaking several ribs and the sternum. While Leatherface was still on the chainsaw, Michael picked up Leatherface's mallet and struck it onto the back of Leatherface's skull, completely destroying it. Finally, Michael stepped onto the back of Leatherface's body, driving his body deeper into the chainsaw, breaking his spine. He then pulled it out effortlessly. Throwing the chainsaw and mallet away, Michael got his knife and tore off Leatherface's human skin mask, revealing his true face. He looked at Leatherface for a long moment before raising his knife as if to say "It was nice knowing you." before stabbed Leatherface's nose and pulling it out. Crushing Leatherface's nose in his hand, Michael punched right through Leatherface's entire skull before effortlessly tearing it in half with his hands. He tore the two halves of Leatherface's head off his body and the now deceased killer fell onto his back. Michael looked at his dead opponent, satisfied that he had not only ended the life of Leatherface, but another person in general. He then turned his back on his dead victim and began walking in the opposite direction, before suddenly remembering the kids that were nearly killed by Leatherface in the beginning. He turned in the direction of Leatherface's dead body and began walking in the very direction where the kids had ran off. Those kids, along with everyone else in Haddenfield, were gonna get a very good trick on this Halloween. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... MICHAEL MYERS! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Villain vs Villain' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Season Finale Category:Horror themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Movie vs Movie' themed One Minute Melee Category:Wolverine-Man